Memories
by Ravencries
Summary: Memories are a funny thing, what happens if your memories cause you to remember a love you pushed away?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or have any idea how the seventh book will end. So this isn't mine and do not take it seriously. As for whose POV this is, up to you readers to tell me.  
Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy?**

**I only write two pairings for hermione, and they are it. TTFN  
Oh first person to guess correctly, will get to either get a story by me or can choose for me to write the story from hermione's POV.**

I remembered, outside, was snow is falling. Soft, cold, icy flakes piling onto one another until everything had been covered. You had been laughing with those _friends_ that never cared about you, they always teased you and never noticed when you cried.

I noticed, but maybe because we were always alike.

I had been watching you most of the day, even after Potter and Weasley left you alone to go flirt with their girlfriends. That was when the tears came, those crystal streams poured freely from your eyes, as you looked up to the bleak and cloud filled sky.

They never noticed you, when you would absently chew on the tip of your quill, or would just stiffen behind your book. Those were quirks you had, little signs that you were going to cry.. I remembered you ran one day, from them and the rest of the world. Down the stairs and past the dark doors leading to dark places. Tears pouring down your cheeks from the corners of your eyes, you were still crying when I found you.

You were huddled in a small alcove, your uniform stained with the dark moss and dirt from the dungeons, your eyes slightly red and cheeks white. We stared for a long moment, before finally you kissed me.

We were alike you and I.. when we knew with out a doubt, what it was that we wanted the most that we'd move heaven to get it. We moved heaven that day in the alcove, your soft slightly tanned skin flushing with more color, as my pale fingers pushed your skirt up.

We met more than once in the school, you would come to me, or I to you. Never did we speak to one another, and only once did we have sex fully undressed.

It was on a Hogsmeade weekend.

We had abandoned our so called friends, meeting close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. We didn't return to the castle, rather after walking for some time we came to a place by the lake, there was a large smooth flat stone hidden from view of everything and one. It had been surrounded by the brush by the lake shore, and only someone on a broom would see us.

We spent a better portion of the day laying there, tasting one another. Testing limits. Finally after we each had spent the last of our energy, you laid trembling in my arms, a single finger tracing over my scars.

You looked up to me, wanting to ask and I left you there.. calling you nothing more than a whore that no longer held my interest. I didn't hear your tears, I didn't see your body curl slowly into a fetal position.

I once walked into a empty class room, nearly three months later. Finding you and another boy from my house getting dressed. You looked so empty inside and he just looked smug, caressing your bruised cheek, telling you he would see you the next day.

I hid in the shadows, when he left I watched you cry as you cast a simple glamour. Covering the bruise. But as you turned, the light casting against the profile view I had.. there was something different, a small swelling bump low on your belly. It was to pronounced to have been just you gaining weight… even though I knew you have been barely touching your food at meal time.

When your hand rested over it, saying your sorry that your so very sorry for letting the ones who are not the daddy touch your body. I knew it then, my once sweet fallen angel who had been a virgin when she willingly became the devil's whore, now was swelling with a child. A part of my mind told me it wasn't mine, that she was just a whore like I thought. When I turned to make my escape I noticed then, laying on the desk where her wand was now resting was a small stack of coins.

The once beautiful and proud Gryffindor was nothing more than a whore now, letting others use her body for money. I can't let myself believe that you would fall so low, that you hit the bottom of the hell I put you in.

When the war started no one knew what happened to you, after the school shut down.. you vanished completely. Only as it was drawing to the most dangerous and deadly end you appeared once more. Standing beside Harry, crying when Ron died at the last battle.. you felt bad for his family because they had lost both their youngest son but the only girl. Ginny had died taking the killing curse for Harry.

You hated him for her death, for she had been the only one who never made fun of you. He let her be killed before he to felt death. Both he and Voldemort died, no one knows how they both ended up dying but it happened. Now as my driver takes me through Muggle London, the non magic folk blissfully unaware that months ago a war unlike any other had happened killing in the thousands.

As the streets began to jam, I saw something flash. It was just a glimpse at first but when you exited a little sweets store a small child no older than two in your arms, I knew then what happened to you at the wars start.

You had a baby, the pale skinned child had your features, only the thick curling locks on her head were like mine.. Those large sooty lashed eyes were a perfect mirror to the ones reflecting off the glass of my window. You saw me, staring at our child. I saw the fear in your eyes, but then you smiled whispering something to the small boy in your arms. He turned to face me completely and waved, I smiled but when I told the cab drive I would be getting out here you vanished.

My beautiful Hermione, why did you not tell me after you found out.. That those foolish moments that we forgot to use potions or spells to protect your body, that we created life that day I hurt you. But you got me back for all those tears I gave you, you took from me our child and vanished like wispy fog over the moores.


End file.
